


Off duty

by NeganXGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Negick, Romance, regan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeganXGrimes/pseuds/NeganXGrimes
Summary: Months after starting their relationship, Negan begs Rick to finally be off duty for just one night and go out with him.Rick agrees and they go to a bar, but is Rick really able to let go from that image of a responsible police officer?
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Off duty

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small oneshot of a scene in a bar in an alternate universe.  
> I had that in mind for a while now, but during christmas I finally had the creativity to write it down.
> 
> Hopefully it fills the time while waiting for the weak spot update. It will come ;) I think I just try to avoid the next scene, cause I always have the feeling to fail in physical intimacy :/  
> But I practiced in this one, so let me know how that short smut scene was, I'm open to any critics and hope to be able to write down what I see in mind.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was the first time since months since Rick finally agreed to have a night out with Negan. After Negan gave up his criminal business with his gang, he mostly spend the days at home like a perfect housewife and he felt more and more useless, compared to his responsible police officer Rick. Rick had told him that it would be important to stay out of sight for a while, since he put in a good word for him so he didn't get arrested. Negan gave him the needed information about his gang members in return and followed Ricks rules considerately. But since he was staying home for weeks now, he finally wanted something as a payback and begged Rick to let go of his duty just for one night. Rick just couldn't leave behind his role as the leader and responsible man of the law, so it took him weeks to accept Negans request and they finally left their home to be taken to Negans favourite bar.

Negan didn't even remember when he last saw Rick in casual clothes without his police badge visible to everyone, but he loved the fact that his boyfriend even wore a suit for him, cause he knew it would be a special place not just an usual bar some lost guys went to. Negan couldn't hide the wide grin spreading over his face as Rick came out of the bathroom in that outfit and for the first time nearly felt underdressed next to him. He himself just couldn't let go of his leatherjacket and pair of jeans, but Rick just looked even more fabulous in anything else than that beige officer wardrobe.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


They sat down at the bar and instantly got two drinks on the house, cause the bartender recognized Negan from before. Rick thanked him politely and grabbed the drink as Negan interrupted him, resting his hand on his arm and looked up to the barman. „I wouldn't let that cross your throat, officer. You deserve something more.“

The bartenders eyes seemed confused and stared at Rick now. Negan smirked, seemed his bad reputation still was all over the place and no one could imagine him hanging out with an officer. _If they would only know their true relationship._ „Didn't you hear me? This is your sheriff. Get him something better than that.“

The barman blinked and nodded fastly. „Of course.“ He turnt around and got two big glasses of their best whisky. „With the greetings from the house, sheriff. Here's to you.“

Negan nodded at the man and raised his glass to Rick.

„Seems you're not that useless as you always indicate.“ Rick joked.

„Nope. Sometimes I'm actually a pretty good shot.“

They clinked their glasses and let the heavy taste dwell over their tongues. Negan just couldn't take his eyes from the smile that formed on Ricks lips. It was _enchanting_.

Rick moved his face next to Negans and whispered „For me you're _always_ a good shot.“, causing an instant wide smile on Negans face.

He wanted to kiss him for that so badly, but they always tried to keep their relationship secret to keep the opportunity to use Negans connections it if they would ever need it and not bring Rick in a strange position when people found out he protected him before, so he could stay free. Because of that Negan hold himself back and just mumbled „I know.“, his lips nearly touching Ricks ear.

While feeling the breath crawl over his skin Rick closed his eyes, but as he opened them again, he spotted someone he recognized. „Fucking shit...“ Rick just muttered and first Negan wanted to press a joke, but then just followed inconspicuously Ricks eyes and detected the man that just entered.

„What's the problem with him?“ Negan dared to ask.

Rick pulled his face back and looked down at his glass. „That's Steve Murl, we search him since weeks.“

Negan took another sip of his glass and looked up focusing his eyes on the mirror hanging above the bar, to keep track of that man. „I know who he is.“

Rick surpressed the intention to ask why, _maybe he didn't want to know_. He furrowed his brows and tried not to lift his eyes. „What _kind_ of bar did you bring me in?“

Negan sighed and his fingertips tapped over the glass. „One where I thought you can let go off your duty for one fucking time.“

„That works amazingly if people who are criminals come in permanently.“

Negan knew he shouldn't draw too much attention on them, even if he wanted to raise his voice already. But he swallowed it and closed his eyes. „So you're thinking about how you get him now?“

Rick bit his lower lip and his feet started to twitch. „I promised you not to. Besides that he has a gun. And maybe more of his people inside here. I don't wanna drag someone innocent in. And...dammit, I'm _off duty_.“

Rick took another big sip of his glass and placed it back on the bar, as Negan raised his with a grin. „ _Prove_ it.“ He finished the drink and stood up, what made Rick turn his head up to him.

Silently he asked „What do you mean? Where are you going?“

„I'm trying to make a point here. And you have to prove me you're really _off duty_.“

Negan turnt around and Rick interrupted him again.

„Wait, where are you...“

„Bathroom. First door on the left.“ Negan fiercly answered and stepped away into the bathrooms direction.

Rick had to frown over his sudden behaviour, but he knew these games from Negan all to well. He always wanted to prove points and Rick didn't know if he hated or loved that about him. It was like having two hearts in your chest. The one that follows the law in being a responsible police officer what Rick never dared to neglect and that big pounding one, filled with emotions which let him fall in love with Negan. The dark and uncontrollable man he never really looked through, but loved for his somehow strange kind of unconditional love. And for tonight he promised him to be Ricks first choice.

Rick finished the glass and stood up, following Negan to the bathroom he mentioned which he left open for him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Rick opened the door and spotted Negan with his back against the sink, his hands resting on the cold porcellain. He had a wide smirk on his lips as Rick entered and Rick somehow knew he wasn't up for something good.

„Well hello there, _officer_.“ Negan stated playfully and stepped up to Rick, who replied „Oh come on, not that name. You know I'm off duty.“

„Are you?“ Negan asked and closed the door behind him, locking it with his right hand while his left one went up to Ricks cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Rick couldn't surpress the smile Negans lips sparked and muttered against his wet flesh „Oh I _hate_ you so much...“

Negan grinned and opened his eyes, while his thumb stroked over Ricks downer lip and slid in his mouth. „You don't. You _love_ it to kiss me.“

His lips closed on Ricks again, this time harder than before, letting Ricks back sink against the door. As Rick released a moan, Negan slid his right hand down to Ricks belt and tried to open it.

Rick didn't dare to break their kiss, he just enjoyed Negans passion clenching against his skin so much, but his left hand went up to Negans wrist and grabbed him hard enough to stop his moving. Negan stopped their kiss just slightly enough to feel Ricks warmth still against his lips and Rick sent him a warning look. „I _do_. But not _here_ , we can't...“

But Negan interrupted him with questioning eyes. „I thought you're _off duty_? Then nothing speaks about some intimacy with my boyfriend here. I want you and I see you want me too. Why would you dress up like that for me otherwise?“

Negans lifted his face to look down at Rick, who released the grip around Negans wrist, his right hand moving up to Negans hair, slipping softly through it.

„You know I want you all the time, but...“

But Negan didn't let him speak further, that confession was all he needed to hear. He managed to open Ricks belt and slid his hand right down his crotch, causing Rick to arche his head back in arousement. Negan just had to grin about that view, it was just too sexy to own his sensitive man like that. He knew Rick was normally too conservative to make out in public and surely never did it with Lori before, but that was exactly the challenge Negan loved so much about their relationship.

„Negan...“

It was the only word Rick could let escape his lips, cause his longing made him swallow all he wanted to add.

„I can't hear you.“

Negan pressed one leg between Ricks and his hand closed determingly around his length, feeling how hard Rick already got for him.

Rick felt like the floor was fading under him, he was scared of falling down on his knees. Negan just knew too much how to make him weak. He bit his lower lip to surpress his lustful sounds and closed his eyes while Negans tongue was sliding over his neck needingly.

„Let's get these down.“ Negan commanded and his hand slowly went back up to Ricks pants.

Rick himself just hold onto Negans hair and let every word of Negan sink in, unable to resist.

Negans hand went to Ricks back, as suddenly Rick opened his eyes and panted „Don't.“.

But it was too late. Negans hand already felt something cold and metallic hiding in Ricks pants and pulled it out to the front.

Rick sighed and let go of Negans hair, awaiting the exhortion that would now follow.

„So _that's_ how much you're off duty.“ Negan asserted and hold the gun right up.

„Listen, I...“ Rick tried to explain but Negan already stepped back and checked the guns magazine. It was fully loaded.

„So you bring a loaded gun to our night out. I would have understand if you just need the feeling of that cold steel between your legs from time to time, even if I don't know if I should feel offended now... But loaded? That's not what I call _off duty_ , Mr Grimes.“

Negan turnt the gun and handed it back to Rick, who just grabbed the handle and closed his belt before he could put the gun back where it belonged. „I'm sorry, Negan. I just...“

With a lifted hand, Negan just shook his head and replied „No, it's fine. You just could have told me that _before_ I'm getting all over you, you know?“

„I know.“

Negan breathed in deeply and let his hands slide through his hair. Rick stepped up to him and took both of his hands, looking up from below. Before he could say anything, Negan just asked „So, you wanna get him?“

„What?“ Rick let out in confusion and Negan shrugged.

„I know you want to. So...at least let me help you.“

Rick looked in his eyes with a soft smile and denied his offer. „I can't let you do that.“

„Guess what, you have no choice since you're with me. I'm not asking for your allowance here, Rick.“

Negan placed his lips on Ricks forehead and added „So, wanna get him?“

As Rick felt Negans burning skin against his, he smiled and nodded.

He was thankful he found someone in Negan who not only supported him mentally, but also physically. He often intervened in Ricks missions and at first he hated it, but he couldn't deny how grateful he was for every risk he took for him. It truely shoved away every doubt he always had about Negan.

„I assume you have a plan already?“ Rick asked and Negan looked down at their hands.

„Actually I do. I know him from _my_ past. I will suggest him a deal and lead him to the back exit. You get your men there and follow me inconspicuously.“ Negan demanded.

Rick sighed and kissed Negans hands, keeping them in front of his lips. „I can't drag you into that again.“

„Nobody is dragging me into anything here, love. I'm in since I met you and nobody can change that. And now, please, just let me help you and do what I'm best in, so we can get home fast. Cause you owe me one after interrupting me.“

Rick chuckled and pulled Negans face on his, their tongues sliding for a moment onto each other. He sometimes wished he could be more free minded like Negan was and not care about the others just for one minute, but his responsibility didn't let him. Not even now.

Rick striped down his hands to Negans shirt and hold onto him, as he broke their kiss. „Fine. I owe you one. A drive in the policecar?“

Negans face brightened up and he asked playfully „With handcuffs?“

Rick scoffed and rolled his eyes. „Maybe.“

„That's enough for me.“ Negans right hand went back to the doorknob and opened the lock, while Rick stepped to the side and waited for him to pass. „Wait a while until you come out, I don't want him to see you.“ Negan suggested.

Rick placed one hand on Negans and whispered „Just be careful, promise me that.“

Negan answered with a grin and moved his face in front of Ricks again. „Aren't you just adorable? I should punish you for not trusting me here, you know?“

„It's not that I don't trust you, I just...I love you.“

 _Oh damn, he was adorable_ , Negan thought and nodded to his confession with calm eyes.

„I know, babe. Watch my form.“

Rick hesitated at first to let go of Negans hand, but this look of his eyes could have melted him away anywhere. He just couldn't resist anything he said in that tone.

Negan opened the door and went back to the bar, while Rick waited a few minutes to follow him, seeing how Negan led Steve outside to the back entrance.

 _He did it. As always. As if I could love this guy even more_ , Rick admitted to himself and sent a note to his colleagues, to get their asses there right away.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


As Rick stepped out, minutes had passed of fighting the urge to get right after them to protect Negan and the certainty, that Ricks colleagues were on the way to step in and support them in the right moment. Nevertheless in the end it looked as expected, Negan was talking to Steve quietly and Rick interrupted their negotiations.

„Hands up, man.“ Rick warned him and Negan played the role as he learnt to before.

„What the hell man, are you an _officer_ or what?“ Negan asked, not able to hide the sarcastic undertone.

Steve assumed „You tricked me into an officers trap? I trusted you, Negan.“

Negan just shrugged and grinned. „You know, that's actually _never_ a good idea.“

Rick felt how that sentence went through his heart like a knife. He thought the same about Negan all that time when he met him. And Negan told it to him all the time. Rick on the other hand never wanted to believe him. As the optimistic and naive guy he sometimes was, he always tried to see the good in people. The moment as he looked in Negans eyes for the first time, he knew there was a pure heart in him and he fought to bring it out in him. One day he actually managed to and Negan never left his side since that happened. He _was_ someone to _trust_. But maybe not for everyone. Steve could be right in that.

Steve suddenly screamed out and ran into Rick, punching him in the face and turning his arm on his back which let Rick lose his gun. Negan grunted and grabbed the colt instantly, beating it over Steves head, so he fell down in front of him.

„Don't you touch him.“ Negan threatened him with such a dark voice, that even Rick had a shiver run down his back. He never saw him that angry. And Negan didn't want to stop there.

He pointed Ricks gun at Steves head and gritted his teeth, after he noticed the blood on Ricks lip. „You should not have done that. You will pay for that.“ He unlocked the gun as Rick interrupted him.

„Negan, wait. Look at me. Look at me right now.“ Rick got closer to Negan and hold his hands in front of him to calm him down.

Negans eyes lifted to the side to look at Rick, the gun shaking in his hand. „He hurt you. I promised you I won't let that happen.“

„But you can't prevent that all the time. I'm a cop, Negan. It's fine. _I'm_ fine. Look.“ Rick lifted his arms and wiped the blood from his lip.

Negans breathing was fast, the adrenaline running in his veines. But as he looked into that deep blue eyes, something in him felt like shutting him down like a drug. Before he lowered the gun, Ricks colleagues suddenly stepped up, screaming „Hands up!“ and arrived at Steve to arrest him.

Negan handed Rick his gun, what made the smaller man breathe out deeply. „Thank you.“ Rick whispered and put the python back in his belt.

Negan stepped up to him, surpressing the need to pull this man in a kiss and just took Ricks right hand to look at his sleeve. „You ruined your suit.“

Rick chuckled and took Negans hand in his. „I can wash it, it's fine. It's just blood.“

„Just blood?“ Negan asked with outrage.

Rick smiled at him and pulled him in a hug. „Thank you. And now calm down before the others will get you into questioning again. You're not allowed to have a gun.“ he mumbled in his ear, so the others couldn't hear it.

One officer stepped up at Rick and gave him a handshake. „Thank you, Grimes. We appreciate your help.“

Rick sent Negan another calming look and nodded. „You're welcome, Mike. Without Negans help here I wouldn't have done it. That bastard wanted to steal my weapon, but Negan got it first.“

Mike looked over to Negan and had nothing but doubts in his mind. „So he didn't make any problems?“

Negan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. _Not this discussion again_ , he thought.

„No. Not at all.“ Rick said again and the officer raised an eyebrow.

„Did you check him on weapons? He is not allowed to have one.“

„Oh I know. But he's unarmed.“ Rick assured, his eyes trying to keep Negan calm.

„Oh I wouldn't say _unarmed_.“ Negan joked and slid his tongue jokingly over his teeth. „My charm is my best weapon, you know.“

 _Oh please not_ , Rick thought and shook his head in amusement.

Mikes eyes went from Negan to Rick and wondered what he meant, but he knew that guys humor from past missions, so he decided to let it go. „Alright, then have a good night, officer Grimes.“

„Thank you, Mike. See you monday.“ Rick replied and just waited for them to leave, what they did.

  
  


As they were out of sight, Negan went up to Rick and opened his arms again, so he was able to swing one arm around Ricks hip to pull him closer.

„And now, officer Grimes?“

Rick grinned and pointed his forefinger on Negans chest. „Next time hold back your fucking humor.“

„Oh come on, you _love_ my humor.“ Negan asserted and Rick couldn't help but smirk.

„I do. But I do love it more in private, not in front of police officers. You get that?“

„You're such a bummer, officer. But...I love you too.“ Negans hand slid down in Ricks pocket and hold tight onto him, letting the heat sink in Ricks hips.

Rick just could suggest „Let's go home. I know you wanted a night out, but let's make it a night _in_.“

„In your bed?“ Negan asked with his kinky undertone and Rick just shrugged.

„If you still _want_ me.“

„Oh you'd better be joking. I _always_ want you.“

Ricks face moved next to Negans ear and he whispered „Then let's go.“

„Alright, I follow your lead, officer. What a pity you're off duty. I would love to be handcuffed from you.“

„I still owe you the ride in the police car.“

Negans eyes widened in amazement as he walked next to Rick, back to his car. „Oh damn, I nearly forgot about that one. It's not at your home right now, is it?“

Rick shook his head and Negan just sighed in disappointment.

„What a pity. Then let's take the bed for today.“

„Fine with me.“ Rick answered and opened the car, to drive them back home. Seemed he never really was off from duty, but he couldn't take his mind off from this guy either. And somehow they made it work. Rick hoped it would stay like this.

As he took Negans hand in his while driving, Negan replied that move and laced their fingers, while staring out of the window and smiling.

„I really liked that suit.“ Negan pointed out, just like something had died.

Rick chuckled and kept his focus on the street. „I will keep that in mind, Negan.“

„I hope so.“

And Rick did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and leave some love <3  
> Have great holidays everyone :3


End file.
